mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Nascheckchen
Das Nascheckchen (Im Orig. Sugarcube Corner ) ist eine Konditorei und das Zuhause der Cakes sowie Pinkie Pie aus Eine Freundin hat's nicht leicht. Aufbau Das Naschecken ist so gestaltet das es von Außen wie ein Lebkuchenhaus aussieht. Erdgeschoss:'Geschäftsräume und Küche. '''Erster und zweiter Stock:'Wohnräume 'Untergeschoss:'Unter dem Haus hat sich Pinkie eine Höhle eingerichtet in der sie ihre Partysachen, Notizen was ihre Freunde mögen und was nicht sowie Partypläne für die nächsten Jahrhunderte lagert. In die Höhle kommt man durch eine geheime Falltür in ihrem Zimmer. Geschichte Staffel 1 In Apfelschüttelernte will Applejack Pinkie Pie beim Muffinbacken helfen. Doch da sie wegen Überlastung übermüdet ist, misslingen die Muffins und halb Ponyville landet mit Vergiftung im Krankenhaus. In Gilda, die Partybremse veranstaltet Pinkie eine Party für Gilda damit sie mit den Ponys warm wird. Doch dabei fällt der Greif auf einen Haufen Streiche rein von denen sie denkt das Pinkie sie ihr gespielt hat um sie vor zu führen. Als sie dann auch noch alle beleidigt kündigt ihr Rainbow Dash und Gilder dampf ab. Nach dem noch schnell Entschuldigungen ausgetauscht wurden feiern die Ponys weiter. In Das fremde Zebra verstecken sich die Mane 6 vor Zecora im Nascheckchen. Da die Ponys das Zebra nicht einordnen können halten sie sie für eine böse Hexe. Doch kann das Missverständnis geklärt werden. In Fürchterlich niedliche Tierchen laufen im Nascheckchen die Vorbereitung für einen Besuch von Prinzessin Celestia auf Hochturen als Twilight nachsieht. Leider sind die Cakes etwas hinterm Zeitplan da Pinkie darauf besteht alle Kuchen zu probieren. Da kommt Fluttershy dazu um ihren Freundinnen ihre Entdeckung einen Parasprite zu zeigen, der sich inzwischen vermehrt hat. Twilight finde die Kleine putzige während Pinkie sich angewidert auf die Suche nach einer Posaune macht. In Etwas ganz Besonderes versucht sich Apple Bloom auf der Suche nach ihrer Begabung mit Pinkie als Bäckerin im Nascheckchen. Leider Schmecken die Muffins nicht und einen Schönheitsfleck fürs Backen gibt’s auch nicht. Da stößt Twilight zu den beiden dazu und Apple Bloom kann sie überreden ihr einen Fleck zu Zaubern. Aber jeder gezauberte Fleck verblasst sofort wieder. Völlig niedergeschlagen geht Apple Bloom und findet sich unversehens auf Diamond Tiaras Schönheitsfleckentaufe wieder. Sie hatte völlig vergessen das die im Naschekchen steigt. So gut sie kann versucht Apple Bloom die Party unentdeckt zu verlassen. Sie ist auch schon fast zur Tür raus, da Stößt sie mit Applejack die, die Situation verkennend, sie wieder in die Mitte des Raumes schiebt. Apple-Bloom kann sich grade noch ein Tuch umbinden bevor Tiara und Silver Spoon bei ihr sind. Es gelingt ihr die zwei abzuwimmeln doch dann stolpert sie auf dem Rückzug über das Tuch, verliert es und fällt gegen den Plattenspieler. Die Musik verstummt und alle starren sie an. Sofort sind Tiara und Spoon zur Stelle und machen sich über sie lustig. Da schreiten Scootaloo und Sweetie Belle ein und stellen sich auf Apple Blooms Seite. Sie machen allen Klar dass man ohne Schönheitsfleck nicht Nichts ist und man so noch alles werden kann. Auf Tiaras frage warum sich die beiden auf Blooms Seite gestellt haben präsentieren sie ihre nackten Hintern. Kurz darauf gründen die neuen Freundinnen den ''Schönheitsfleckenklub'''. Um gemeinsam herauszufinden was ihre besondere Begabung ist. Zur Feier schlägt Scootaloo Muffins vor, wovon Apple Bloom ihr abrät, sind alle Muffins ja von ihr und sie machen sich auf die Suche nach Plätzchen. In ''Pinkie-Weisheiten hat Pinkie Twilight in ihre Badewanne im Nascheckchen gesteckt und erklärt ihr wie das mit ihrem Pinkie Sinn funktioniert. Bei dieser Gelegenheit lernt Twilight Gummy den Aligator kennen dessen Anblick sie aus der Wanne schreckt. Zu ihrem Glück hat der Kleine Gummy keine Zähne. In Fluttershy auf dem Laufsteg hat Twilight Rarity und Fluttershy versprochen der jeweils anderen nichts davon zu sagen das sie mit Fluttershys Modelkarriere nicht glücklich sind. Allerdings sieht Twilight das wen sie nicht darüber reden es ihnen nur Schadete und außerdem setzt ihr selbst der Druck das alles für sich zu behalten zu. Da hat sie einen Einfall. Im Nascheckchen erklärt Twilight Pinkie Pie ihren Plan dafür zu sorgen das Fluttershy in der Modewelt unten durch ist, wo mit sich das Geheimnis in Luft auflösen würde und sie es nicht mehr für sich behalten muss. Nur muss Pinkie jetzt versprechen niemanden was davon zu erzählen. Pinkie verspricht in dem sie einen Reißverschluss über ihren Mund zieht, abschließt den Schlüssel vergräbt, ein Haus drauf baut und darin einzieht. In Celestias Haustier ist Prinzessin Celestia zu Besuch im Nascheckchen um Twilights Freundinnen besser kenne zu lernen. Sie will sich gerade ein Törtchen gönnen als Pinkie ihr das Ding weg schnappt und Fragt ob sie den Rest auch noch ist. Nach dem sie Pinkie entfernt haben bewirten die Cakes die Prinzessin persönlich. Immer wen die Prinzessin ihren Tee ausgetrunken hat schenkten sie nach. Da erlaubt sich Celestia eine kleinen Scherz und tut nur so als würde sie trinken. Carrot Cake fällt darauf rein und die Tasse läuft über, was Celstia freudig mit „Erwischt“ kommentiert. Gleich darauf stellt Twilight Fluttershy vor, als das Gespräch dabei auf Tiere kommt stellt Celestia ihrer seits ihren kleinen Liebling Philomena, einen Phönix der schon besser Zeiten hatte, vor und Beschreibt sie als wunderschön, obwohl schon die Hälfte ihrer Federn abgefallen sind. Da Kommt eine Wache zur Prinzessin und flüstert ihr das die Bürgermeisterin um eine Unterredung gebeten hat. Celestia entschuldigt sich und muss gehen. Von allen unbemerkt hat Fluttershy Philomena mitgenommen. Nach einigem Hin und Her stößt Celestia beim Brunnen, wo sich Philomena in Asche aufgelöst hat dazu und bittet ihren Liebling den Unsinn zu lassen. Die Prinzessin erklärt den umstehende Das ein Phönix ein magischer Vogel ist für den es ganz normal ist von Zeit zu Zeit in Flammen auf zu gehen, damit er aus der Asche aufzuerstehen kann. Etwas das sie selbst recht theatralisch findet. Am ende überredet Rainbow Philomena dazu den Wachen ein Streich zu spielen den auch Celestia lustig findet. In Schönheitsflecken-Geschichten erzählt Rainbow dem Schönheitsfleckenklub im Nascheckchen wie sie ihren Schönheitsfleck bekam. Als die Fertig ist wird den Mane 6 klar das sie alle ihren Schönheitsfleck gleichzeitig bekamen als Rainbow ihren ersten Ultraschallrainboom flog. In Eule gut, alles gut versucht Spike eine Schreibfeder bei Pinkie aufzutreiben. Die hat alles Möglich nur keine Federn. In Im Partyfieber schmeißt Pinkie eine Geburtstags Party für Gummy im Naschekchen. Als Am nächsten Tag all ihre Freundinnen für die Nachgeburtstagsparty absagen bläst Pinkie in ihrem Zimmer Trübsall. Als ihr langsam dämmert das sich die Absagen wie Ausflüchte anhören, entdeckt sie Twilight sich ins Eckchen schleichen und lauscht heimlich und kommt so einem Geheimnis auf die Spur das sie nicht wissen soll. Im Zuge ihre Nachforschungen verhört sie Spike. Doch in ihrem Übereifer lässt sie ihn etwas gestehen das sie auf den Gedanken bringt das Ihre Freundinnen nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben wollen. Also sucht sich Pinkie neue Freunde für die Party: Ein Eimer Rübern, ein Heuflein Staub, ein Mehlsack und Ein Steinhaufen. Pinkie steigert sich da so rein das sie sich einbildet wie die Partygäste weiter gegen ihre Freundinnen aufbringen. Da kommt Rainbow Dash vorbei die mit Pinkie zu Applejack will. Sie muss sich zwar mächtig ins zeug legen aber sie bekommt Pinkie nach Sweet Apple Acres. Wo sich zeigt das ihre Freundinnen nur so heimlich taten um die Überraschungsparty zu Pinkies Geburtstag nicht zu verderben. Darauf wird Pinkie wieder Normal. Staffel 2 In Twilight flippt aus holt Twilight ein Dutzend Törtchen bei Cup Cake ab. Sie hat aber noch ein dreizehntes, das sie noch übrig hatte, dazu getan. Twilight hat aber wegen der Glasurverteilung bedenken und Cup muss zu sehen wie sie alles umarrangiert bis jedes Törtchen nur noch einen Klecks hat. In Rainbow Dash, die Retterin ist Rainbow Dash ihr Heldenruhm zu Kopf gestiegen und sie hält hält ein Fantreffen im Nascheckchen ab. Später diskutieren die Mane 6 hier über die gute Stute die Rainbow den Rang als Heldin abgelaufen hat. In Spike wird raffgierig schenken die Cakes Spike eine Saphiermuffin zum Geburtstag. Als er später anfängt sich zu einem Ausgewachsenen Drachen zu entwickeln versucht Spike das Nascheckchen auszuräumen. Was Pinkie zu verhindern versucht in dem sie ihn mit Kuchen bombardiert. Da macht der Drache einen Schuss und sprengt den Laden. Nach dem es Rarity gelang Spike zu normalisieren konnte das Eckchen wieder aufgebaut werden. In Pony-Nachwuchs haben die Cakes ihre Kinder Pound und Pumpkin bekommen. Als den Eltern ein wichtiger Auftrag einfällt finden sie keinen Babysitter außer Pinkie die sicher ist mit allem fertig zu werden. Aber kaum sind die Cakes zur Tür raus sind, geht das Geheule los. Pinkie versucht die beiden mit einer Comedynummer zum lachen zu bringen aber erst als sie mit Mehl überschüttet wird funktionierst. Zeit zum Abendessen, doch Pound mag seinen Brei nicht und haut auf die Schüssel. Die ihm auf dem Kopf landet. Um das drohende Geschrei abzuwenden muss sich Pinkie wieder mit Mehl überschütten. Jetzt heißt es ab in die Badewanne aber die Fohlen spielen lieber Fangen und verstecken sich sogar im Spiegelschränkchen. Schließlich erwischt Pinkie die Beiden und steckt sie in die Wanne. Doch das gefällt ihnen nicht, eine Seifenblase kann sie zwar ablenken doch als diese an Pumpkins Horn zerplatzt ist das Geschrei groß. Um sie aufzumuntern gibt Pinkie ihnen ein Gummientchen. Es funktioniert aber jetzt übertreibt Pinkie und packt die Wanne bis zur Decke mit Badespielzeug voll. Das passt ihnen nicht und heulen los, Pound haut dabei sogar den Wasserhahn ab und die Fontaine spült Pinkie raus. Um die Kinder zu beruhigen muss Pinkie wieder zum Mehlsack greifen. Doch da sie noch nass ist, wird das Mehl zu Teig. Kurz darauf müssen die Windeln gewechselt werden, aber die Babys läuten lieber die zweite Haschmichrunde ein. Als Pinkie sie erwischt kommt es im Gemenge das Plötzlich sie die Windeln an hat. Nun ist Schlafenszeit, aber das ist ein klarer Fall von leichter gesagt als getan. Kaum hat Pinkie sie einen Moment aus den Augen gelassen sind die Zwillies verschwunden. Nach dem Pinke Pumpkin wieder eingefangen hat, findet sich Pound an der Decke. Er kann Fliegen. Nach dem es Pinkie endlich geschafft hat ihn zu erwischen startet Pound richtig durch und schleift Pinkie quer durchs Haus und zurück. Nun hat Pumpkin einen magischen Anfall, lässt die Plüschtiere fliegen und schwebt zu ihrem Bruder rauf. Pinkie versucht die Beiden in einem Laufstall fest zu setzen und schließt die Spielzeugkiste ab. Doch Pumpkin läuft mit Magie einfach durch den Stall durch, bricht das Schloss der Kiste auf und stopft sich die Plüschschildkröte in den Mund. Pound seinerseits kann mit dem Stall ab heben. Jetzt wird es zu viel für Pinkie und sie fängt an zu heulen. Die Zwillies packt das schlechte Gewissen und um Pinkie aufzumuntern überschütten sie sich mit Mehl. Es funktioniert. Später schlafen die Babys tief und fest. Als die Caks Pinkie fragen ihr fester Babysitter zu werden, will sie erst ablehnen, doch als die Kleinen scheinbar von ihr träumen sagt sie zu. In Herz- und Huf-Tag hat der Schönheitsfleckenklub versucht Cheerilee und Big McIntosh zu verkuppeln und ihnen dafür einen Liebestrank untergejubelt. Mit dem Ergebnis das sich die Turteltauben nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen und sich im Nascheckchen einen Milchshake teilen. Als Cup Cake meint das es wohl bald eine Hochzeit gebe bringt das den Schönheitsfleckenklub auf eine Idee wie sie die beiden kurieren können. Sie wollen sie mit den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen lange genug auseinanderbringen so das der Trank seine Wirkung verliert. In Ein ganz besonderer Freund zieht Pinkie ihr Training durch. In Fluttershy setzt sich durch verscheucht die neue gemeine Fluttershy die ganze Kundschaft aus dem Eckchen. In Gabby Gums macht Geschichte unterhalten sich die Mane 6 im Nascheckchen über die Gabby Gumms Kolumne, die keinen Anstand mehr kennt. In Pinkie und Twilight ermitteln bringt Big Mac das Marzipan-Mascarpone-Mandelsplitter-Meisterstück aus dem Eckchen raus. Staffel 3 In Zu viele Pinkie Pies schreibt Pinkie Pie einen Brief an Prinzessin Celestia das sie gelernt hat dass es in Ordnung ist wen man sich entscheidet mit wem man Zeit verbringt den mit guten Freunden hat man immer Spaß. In Juwelenkuchen und Haustiere überredet Spike Pinkie Pie Gummy bei ihm zulassen während sie geschäftlich im Kristall-Königreich ist, gegen Bezahlung. In Prinzessin Twilight hat Twilight aus versehen die Schönheitsflecken ihre Freundinnen vertauscht und nun versucht Fluttershy im Nascheckchen vergeblich alle zum lachen zu bringen. Doch Twilight kann die Dinge wieder zurecht rücken. Equestria Girls In Equestria Girls wollen die Human Six im Nascheckchen besprechen wie Twilight Herbstball Prinzessin werden kann. Wobei Twilight einen ihrer Zusammenstöße mit Flash Sentry hat. Inzwischen hat Rarity eine Idee. Staffel 4 In Pinkies Stolz steht Rainbow Dashs Jubelgeburtstag an aber wollen alle das statt Pinkie Pie Cheese Sandwich die Party macht. In Ihrem Zimmer fast Pinkie den Entschluss sich nicht Kampflos geschlagen zu geben und bereitet sich auf ein Spaß-Duell vor. In Flutter-Vanilli treten die Ponytones im Nascheckchen auf. Dies soll Fluttershys Abschiedskonzert werden die Big McIntoshs Stimme vertreten hat. Dabei kommt sie so in fahrt das sie sich selbst enttarnt und vor Lampenfieber türmt. Nachdem Applejack die ganze Geschichte auf Anhieb erraten hat machen sich die Freunde auf Fluttershy zu helfen. In Maud Pie hat Pinkie ihre Freundinnen in aller frühe ins Nascheckchen bestellt wo sie bergeweise Candys gemacht hat. Pinkie erklärt das Ihre Schwester Maud zu Besuch kommt und es bei den beiden Tradition ist sich gegenseitig Candysketten zu schenken. Wofür noch die beste Sorte gefunden werden will. In Inspirations-Manifestation probt Claude sein Puppentheater im Nascheckchen als Rarity mit seinem neuen Bühnenwagen auftaucht. Rainbow Rocks In Musik in meinen Ohren holt sich DJ im Nascheckchen einen Muffin. In Rainbow Rocks setzt Twilight die Human Six im Naschekchen über die Dazzlings ins Bilde. Die Freundinnen beschließen Die Magie der Freundschaft auf der großen Band Party zu entfesseln auf der auch die Dazzlings sein werden. Staffel 5 In Neue Freunde mit Discords Erlaubnis versucht Discord von irgendjemanden die Begleitung zur Galloping Gala zu werden und kommt dabei ins Naschekchen. Als Pinkie Pie meint schon jemanden zu haben. Bestellt Discord die gesamte Auslage. Aber da entdeckt er Fluttershy mit einem Pony das er nicht kennt und Storniert die Bestellung. Gerade als Pinkie fertig ist alles einzupacken. In Der Schatz von Greifenstein schaut Gummy Pinkie beim Backen zu und leckt ihr etwas Teig vom Gesicht. Da wird Pinkie von der Karte gerufen und überlässt es Gummy fertig zu backen. Woraus nichts wird. In Partystress klagt Pinke Gummy vor, wie schwer es ist die Yaks zu frieden zu stellen. Da kommt sie durch ihn auf die Idee etwas aus Yakyakistan zu hohlen um die große Freundschaftsparty zu retten. Später würgt Gummy auf Twilights Kopf einen Zettel von Pinkie raus. Gleich darauf entdecken die Ponys Pinkies geheime Höhle unter dem Nascheckchen in der sie ihre Partysachen und Pläne für die nächsten Jahrhunderte lagert. Inzwischen kommt Pinkie direkt von Yakyakistan zurück geschliddert und klagt Gummy versagt zu haben. Da hört sie ihre Freundinnen in ihrer Höhle und stößt dazu. Dabei kommt ihr doch noch die Rettende Idee. Statt den Yaks was aus ihrer Heimat zu bringen will sie ihnen zeigen was an Equestria toll ist. Ein voller Erfolg. In Das Schönheitsflecken-Duell - Teil 1 hat Starlight Glimmer die Vergangenheit verändert so das Twilight und Spike nach einem Zeitsprung in einer Realität landen in der die Mane 6 nie Freundinnen wurden und so nicht beitragen konnten Sombra aufzuhalten. Der hat das Kristall-Königreich wieder an sich gerissen und schickt sich nun an ganz Equestria zu unterwerfen. In dieser Welt ist das Nascheckchen nur eine einfache Brotbäckerei. Doch Twilight gelingt es die Geschichte zu korrigieren. Staffel 6 In Auf die Plätze … meint Cup Cake zum Schönheitsfleckenclub, die Pound und Pumpkin mit ihren Schönheitsflecken helfen wollen, dass die Babys wohl noch nicht über so was nachdenken. In Keine zweite Chance soll Starlight für ein Essen mit Prinzessin Celestia einen neuen Freund mitbringen doch fällt es ihr schwer einen zu finden. Pinkie schlägt Cup Cake vor. Starlight möchte ihr beim backen helfen und zaubert einen Kuchen. Doch fasst Cup das falsch auf und regiert säuerlich. Zu allem übel fällt der gezauberte Kuchen auch noch auf sie. In Scherzkekse spielt Rainbow Dash ganz Ponyville einen Streich in dem sie die Pfadfinderinnenkekse des Schönheitsfleckenklubs mit Scherzkeksen die den Mund färben vertauscht hat. Doch zeigen die Kekse eine Nebenwirkung. Im Nascheckchen entdeckt Rainbow das alle die von den Keksen essen zu Zombies werden. Die Horde treibt Rainbow in die Ecke und sagt Reingelegt. Da Rainbow Pinkie von ihrem Plan erzählt hat und ihre Freundinnen ihr die fiesen Streiche austreiben wollten haben sie alle Einwohner zusammen gezogen um Rainbow einen Schluck ihrer eigenen Medizin zu geben. Rainbow sieht ein das Streiche nur lustig sind wenn alle darüber lachen können. Staffel 8 In Mauds Nicht-Überraschungsparty hat Maud Pie sich mit Mudbriar angefreundet mit dessen Art Pinkie Pie überhaupt nichts anfangen kann. Auf Rat von Starlight verbringt Pinkie etwas Zeit mit Mudbriar. Um doch noch Gemeinsamkeiten zu finden. Also versucht sie mit ihm Mauds Geburtstagsparty zu planen. Dazu holt sie Mudbriar ins Nascheckchen und bugsiert ihn in ihre Partyplaner Höhle. Wo sie ihr ganzes Partymaterial lagert. Dabei stellt Mudbriar fest das es keine Höhle sondern eine Kaverne ist, den Unterschied hat Maud ihm erklärt. Wie dem auch sein zeigt Pinkie ihm was sie geplant hat. Essbare Steinteller, Diamanten Eiswürfel und eine Kieselstein Pinata. Die man aus Rücksicht auf Mudbriar aber auch weglassen kann. Jetzt möchte aber auch Mud ein paar vorschläge machen. Den alles was Pinkie vorgeschlagen hat, ist nicht unter den Dingen von denen er weiß das Maud sie mag. General mag Maud keine Überraschungen. Was Pinkie nicht glauben kann, den ihr hat sie das nie gesagt. Mud vermutet das Maud Pinkies Gefühle schützen wollte und deswegen nichts sagte. Jetzt platzt Pinkie der Kragen. Den da sie mit Maud aufgewachsen ist sie auch die Maud-Expertin. Aber wen er es nicht glaubt können sie ja Maud fragen. Die bestätigt die Partys nur ihrer Schwester zuliebe über sich ergähen lässt. Was Pinkie in eine tiefe Krise stürzt. Pinkie kann sich schließlich doch noch mit Mudbriar anfreunden und mit seiner Hilfe einen tolle Party für Maud veranstalten. In Schluss mit Schluss machen will Spike Discord zum Herz- und Huf-Tag zeigen das Liebe echt ist. Dabei kommen sie auch ans Nascheckechen wo plötzlich Sugar Belle das Herzblatt von Big McIntosh auftaucht. Schnell schlagen die beiden sich in einen Busch. Von dort aus könne sie beobachten wie Sugar Belle ins Nascheckchen geht. Da Spike sich wundert was sie schon in der Stadt macht schleichen er und Discord sich näher an. So können sie erlauschen wie sich Sugar Belle mit Cup Cake unterhält. Wobei es um eine Überraschung für Mac geht. Spike nimmt an das es für den Herz- und Huf-Tag ist. Doch wen sie nach Sweet Apple Acres geht bevor Mac mit seiner Überraschung fertig ist, wird alles ruiniert. Spike bricht sofort auf um Mac zu warnen. Damit es Schneller geht zaubert Discord sie beide zu Mac. Der Gerade in der Küche auf der Farm ist. Spike warnt Mac das Sugar Belle in der Stadt ist und wohl zur Farm kommen will. Er muss sie jetzt aufhalten bis alles Vorbereitet ist. Sofort stürmt Mac los. Als Mac weg ist, fragt sich Spike was Sugar Belle für ihn geplant hat. Aber da brauchen sie nicht lange rätseln, den Discord zaubert sie einfach zurück zum Nascheckchen. Wieder im Busch beobachten Spike und Discord wie Mac heranbraust. In dem Moment kommen Sugar Belle und Cup Cake raus die ihn noch nicht entdeckt haben. Die Gelegenheit will Spike nutzten um Discord zu zeigen worum es bei der Liebe geht. Dazu soll sich Discord nur mal Mac anschauen. In diesem Moment hören sie alle wie Sugarbell sagt „Ich hoffe es wird ihm auch ohne mich gut gehen.“ Sofort bremst Mac und schlägt sich in den Busch zu Spike und Discord. Von dort aus kann er hören wie der Unbekannte vorher auch schon zurecht kam und wie sie Mac beibringen soll das er sie nicht mehr besuchen kommen braucht. Darüber müssen sie dringend reden. Cup Cake rät ihr einfach ehrlich zu sein. Sugar Belle gibt ihr recht und ein „Es ist zu Ende“ von sich. Als Big McIntosh das hört bricht ihm das Herz. Den er glaubt das sie mit ihm Schluss machen will. Nach einigem hin und her beschließt Mac, auf Discords Rat zu erst Schluss zu machen. Etwas später im Nascheckchen dankt Sugar Belle Cup Cake für die Führung durch Ponyville. Jetzt will sie zu Mac um ihm die Neuigkeiten erzählen. Sie ist schon auf sein Gesicht gespannt wen sie sagt. „Wir müssen dringend reden“. Dazu rät Cup Cake das Sugar Belle es besser nicht so ernst macht, Sonst denkt er noch das sie Schluss machen will. Das will Sugar Belle auf einen keinen Fall. Den sie kann sich nicht mal Vorstellen ohne ihr geliebtes Lieferpony Glücklich zu sein. Sie denkt er weiß das auch. Sie ist sich auch sicher das bei einem so guten Zuhörer wie ihm nichts durcheinander kommt. In diesem Moment wird Mac ins Nascheckchen gezaubert. Der dringend mit Sugar Belle reden muss. Mac macht Kurzen Prozess und Schluss mit Sugar Belle. Sie versteht die Welt nicht mehr und möchte eine Erklärung. Doch er findet nicht die richtigen Worte. Wes wegen er es auch normalerweise meidet zu Reden, da Worte Wehtun und Schmerzen. Mac lässt sie einfach stehen. Sugar Belle bricht in Tränen aus. Doch wenig später erkennt Mac seinen Fehler und will sich mit Sugar Belle aussprechen. Die klärt auf das alles nur ein Missverständnis war und die Zwei versöhnen sich wieder. In Zu gut für Twilights Schule hilft der Schönheitsfleckenklub ihrer neuen Freundin Cozy Glow, die an die Schule der Freundschaft geht bei den Hausaufgaben. Sie soll einigen Ponys darunter Cup Cake etwas nettes tun. Im Nascheckchen sortieren Cozy und Sweetie Belle die Regenbogen Streusel nach Farben als Geschenk für Cup Cake. So kann sie die Farben einzeln nehmen. Tatsächlich freut sich Cup Cake über das Geschenk und muss die Streusel gleich mal ausprobieren. Sie macht Regenbogenstreusel daraus. Wichtig ist ja auch nur das sie sich freut. Galerie Navboxen en:Sugarcube Corner Kategorie:Gebäude